


Beta Reader

by astrobleme



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Curses, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im Jaebum | JB-centric, Jackson is an idiot, Jaebum is tired, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, That is all, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Writer Park Jinyoung | Jr., help jaebum, jinyoung wont leave him alone, rated teen bc a lot of cursing, the other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobleme/pseuds/astrobleme
Summary: Jaebum just wants to read, but no, Jinyoung has other things in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Not that Jaebum hates Jinyoung—he loves the younger more than anything, even. It’s just that he’s somewhat tired with Jinyoung. But does that mean Jaebum will break Jinyoung’s heart? No. The answer to that will be a bold no, never in a million years would Jaebum do that.

Jaebum is (sometimes) tired being his boyfriend’s beta reader. The older loves every single work his boyfriend has ever wrote. He would still love it even if the writing lacks of words and/or when the storyline is a bit confusing. He’s tired because Jinyoung is an active writer and he would always make at least a drabble a day. He’s tired because Jinyoung would always ask Jaebum to read the drabble/oneshot/story and tell him if it’s good or bad and Jaebum has to point out which part lacks of what and why, unless the latter is in a great mood and just wants Jaebum to tell him if it’s good or not.

He doesn’t mind it most days, but today he’s in the particular mood where he just wants to read his book in peace without anyone disturbing him. Unfortunately for Jaebum, his boyfriend has other things in mind.

“Hyung? Can you read this and tell me if there’s something wrong or if it lacks of something?”

The older already knows what his boyfriend wants and he knows that once the question is out of his mouth, Jaebum can’t back out without giving the latter the answer that’ll satisfy him.

But Jaebum tries to do it anyways.

With pleading eyes that has always worked on Jinyoung, the latter tries to ask if he could do it later.

In exchange, Jinyoung gives him the “you’re-a-dumbass-you-do-know-that-right?”—a glare—while saying, “No. I need to feed my readers or else I’ll be the worst author ever.”

Even with Jinyoung’s subtle warning or threat (no one knows which it actually is), Jaebum still tries to stall his boyfriend’s time and ask to do it later—which was the dumbest thing to do when your boyfriend is somewhat in a rush and doesn’t like to waste his time over something small and meaningless. And just like before, the answer Jaebum receive is a glare that can make his skin burn.

Knowing Jinyoung since they started elementary until they started college, Jaebum doesn’t try to test Jinyoung. The older knows his limits and he doesn’t want to go past that since he’s seen the younger furious. It was scary as hell.

Thinking about it again, Jaebum just know that he’ll regret doing what he just did. Maybe he should just do it so he can enjoy his book again and Jinyoung will leave him alone. The faster, the better, right? So without saying anything or muttering words under his breath, he takes the laptop from the latter’s hands and starts to read it to proof Jinyoung that he’s really reading it and not leaf through it.

 

* * *

  
Jaebum has always been a fast reader, but he likes to read slowly to “get the feeling” as he would say. It took Jaebum approximately five minutes to finish reading the long ass oneshot the other boy made.

“This was expected from you, but this is amazing, Jinyoung. Nothing’s wrong with it.” Jaebum frowns. Still wondering why Jinyoung is making him check his writing even when he knows that his writings would always turn out good. Yeah, Jinyoung does that all the time, but this time he seems nervous as if he could explode out of nervousness at any time.

Jinyoung immediately shake his head upon hearing Jaebum’s comment. “But isn’t the plot a bit too cliché? Are you sure that it’s not too cheesy or anything? Are really really sure about that?”

Seeing that Jinyoung is clearly not satisfied with the comment; Jaebum clearly wants to throw himself from their apartment.

 

 


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to what is like a year or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh just because????
> 
> btw i crossposted this on my wattpad (asstrobleme)

“Hey dad. What’s father doing sitting alone and grinning at his laptop?” asks another person who is in the same room as the both of his dads.

Glancing over the said man who is sitting beside him, Jaebum knows what the other’s up to and he can see that the other is writing something on his laptop; typing ever so smoothly that the older is starting to believe how his husband, Jinyoung, is one of the best author. He’s happy Jinyoung got to write his own book for children, and he’s happy that the latter got to teach kids and has the chance to tell the kids—in the kindergarten where he teaches—his story.

Yes, Im Jaebum is married to Park Jinyoung. In fact, they’ve been married to each other for two years now and the boy who asked Jaebum the question about their dad is Choi Youngjae, their first son. Well, it was originally their second child’s question, Kim Yugyeom, but he’s too shy to ask it to Jaebum and lets his brother ask the question.

Talking about his kids and how he will never get over the fact that he’s now married to the talented person he’s known in his whole entire life reminds him of his cheesy and weird his proposal was. 

 

* * *

 

The sun is setting; the sky’s starting to change its colors, orange at one side and a gradation of what seems like a darker shade of rose quartz and serenity on the other side. It looks so breathtaking that Jaebum wants to take a picture of it. Unfortunately, he didn’t bring his camera with him since he has something more important to do that will determine his future.

Sitting at one of the swings near his old elementary school Im Jaebum feels like he’s going to burst into pieces at any moment now. He can’t help but keeps on shaking his leg and sweat buckets. Jackson though—who is hiding behind a damn bush beside the swing—is enjoying watching the older looking so fragile at that moment, but Jackson knows his place when it comes to laughing at Jaebum, he would keep it low or else he’ll get his head ripped out by the aforementioned person.

Suddenly, Jaebum hears leaves scrunching under someone’s shoes. The sound getting even louder as the person gets even near. No, Jaebum has never been scared at a situation like this because he knows that the one who’s walking to him is his own boyfriend.

“Hi, Jaebum,” the boy waves at the latter, slowly approaching him and decides to sit down on the swing next to Jaebum.

Unaware of how fidgety his boyfriend is, Jinyoung throws Jaebum a smile. At that exact same time, Jaebum regrets not turning his head sooner, for he knew that once he sees Jinyoung’s smile, he will melt into a some sort of a puddle and heart beating so fast he forgot how to breathe.

“Ah… Jinyoungie, we need to talk.”

That came out wrong. Fuck.

Jaebum can see the younger’s smile faltering and he knows that he needs to do something before Jinyoung got the wrong idea.

“N-Not like that, I mean. It’s just that I have something to tell you. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything shocking or stupid,” the older says in one breath and a nervous smile painted on his face.

Jinyoung can only respond with a confused nod—not really a thing, but looks like it.

Jaebum can feel his heart beat even faster than before and he wants the ground to swallow him right then and there or else he will eventually fall down to the ground, crying out of nervousness. He can feel his blood pumping and he knows that his ears are probably really red.

Standing up from the swing he was sitting at before, Jaebum suddenly falls on one of his knee in front of “the love of his life” as he would tell everyone. Surprisingly, he wasn’t as nervous as before but he’s still nervous—that’s the only way to explain how he feels if he were to write it down. And it feels like time has stopped, except for him and his future husband that is sitting in front of him, stunned.

“Park Jinyoung. Shit, I never knew that I was gonna be this bad—you know what, fuck it. I may be bad but I’m at least still good in bed,” says Jaebum, winking at what he said; Jinyoung wanting to scoff at what the latter said but can’t since what the other said was actually true and he can’t deny it.

“Sorry, let me continue. We've been together for a long time, but time always passes by so fast when I’m with you. You were my past—I still remember how ugly I used to look. Thanks for still staying with me even though I used to look ugly as hell. Okay sorry, let me continue—and I want you to be my present and my future. So Park Jinyoung, will you marry me and keep up with my shits even after death take one of us?”

Suddenly, the bush beside Jaebum’s swing starts to rustle, “Park Jinyoung, I will not hesitate to cut your balls off if you reject him,” says Jackson, revealing himself from his hiding spot.

“What the—”

“Just answer the headass, Jinyoung,” cuts Jackson, moving back to his hiding spot.

Jinyoung is still puzzled as to why Jackson was there in the first place and why he’s hiding behind a bush, but seeing his future husband still down in his knee, the younger decides to give Jaebum his final answer, “Dude, of course. We’ve known each other since we were still ugly as hell. Of course I’d marry you.”

Getting back up is a bit of a problem for Jinyoung’s new fiancé, for his leg was numb while he was still kneeling down, but at the end his leg starts to work again.

“I love you, Jinyoung,” says Jaebum after he got himself back up.

“I know. I love you too.”

Without saying anything more, the new engaged couple kisses each other. Happy that they’ll tie the knot soon and that they can have a family with each other in the future, just like how they imagined it to be.

 

* * *

 

“He’s writing his story,” Jaebum replies, shrugging since it’s nothing new.

Satisfied with the answer his dad gave them, the kids goes back with playing something whatever they’re playing. As long as they’re busy, Jaebum and Jinyoung can have the peace they want.

“Hey Jaebum?”

Oh no.

The older knows that tone. He knows that tone well and he knows that he can’t run from it this time since he lives under the same roof as the younger and he still wants to sleep and eat, but he still responds to Jinyoung’s call.

“Can you check if this is alright?”

There it is. The question that makes Jaebum want to dig his own grave.

Honestly, Jaebum wants to hurl himself out of the window this time and live with his two of his best friends, Mark and Jackson.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me pls  
> my kakaotalk is asstrobleme and my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/asstrobleme)


End file.
